


Dearest Mommy

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grampa ain't got no tact, M/M, Original Character(s), Poor Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy-boo... er Jim... writes a really long letter back to his mom, then goes back to bed. Sometimes "respecting your elders" can go a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Mommy

Dearest Mommy,  
As sleepily jotted, and carefully not coffee-soaked by Jimmy-boo... I mean Jim Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dearest Mommy,

Thanks for the yummy snacks for breakfast. I'll give Spock a kiss for ya for helping out. I'm still really sorry about not helping out more around the house. We don't get leave that often, and I guess I was more tired than I thought I was. Don't overwork Spock, though. He likes to say that, as a Vulcan, he doesn't need as much sleep, food, or anything else as a Human, but he's half-Human. You can't trust anything he says when it starts with “Vulcans do not...” I learned that the hard way a few months ago when he said he was fine and passed out cold on the bridge from exhaustion. Well, technically he was still really really warm... but that's not the point.

I hope the doc lets you take the brace off soon. Gramps is going on and on about you spraining your wrist. Says I should have been helping you pull the weeds. I know he means well, but it's getting on my last nerve. Him and Sam have both been driving me NUTS. I love how Gramps took to Spock so well, but he's been bothering Spock with all his... questions. Apparently he got his hands on some “racy” books with Vulcans in them and now he wants to be sure they're accurate. Not cool. It doesn't help that Sam gets a sick thrill out of it. I know he does. Can you please try to explain to Gramps that what we do in bed STAYS THERE. He can't take a hint, and I swear Spock's eyebrow is going to hop onto the Enterprise and take off without us. He doesn't look it to an outsider, but I can see that he has this look of OMG WTF etched onto his face whenever Gramps opens his mouth.

Like this: (< O_O >) Those are his ears.

Bones said I need to take it easy, so I will. Heck, I bet Spock won't even let me near any work. I'll just get the eyebrow and then be over-cuddled for a week.

I know that doesn't sound bad, but his body temp is way higher than 98.6 degrees. It's a lava cuddle of death over here, lemme tell ya.

Anyway, I'm back to bed. Send Spock up when you guys get home, okay?

 

\- Jim


End file.
